1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive vehicle seats and, more particularly, to car, jeep, mini-van, and scooter seats of the type for assisting a disabled driver or passenger in accommodating himself or herself to and extricating himself or herself from an automotive vehicle front seat.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known that many persons with anatomical problems resulting from arthritis, rheumatism, bodily injury, surgical trauma, back pain, sciatica, etc. experience difficulties when attempting to fit themselves into and extricate themselves from seating in an automobile or van. Spacial constraints include, inter alia, low headroom, projecting controls, steering wheel proximity, and door and window obstructions require bending and twisting contortions by the driver or passenger as he or she fits into or alights from the seat.
Confronted with such difficulties, a disabled person may be forced to limit or forego automotive travel. Prior constructions designed primarily to assist only paraplegics and other severely impaired drivers generally have been unwieldy and obtrusive in use, as well as unadapted for concommitant use by normal drivers and passengers. The present invention is a response to difficulties of the type confronting persons with limited or severe impairment.